Romance in States of Denial
by Kurohi Rokujou
Summary: A flamboyant cousin, a weird plan, misleading directions and hallways. Can Someone remind Allen why he told Lenalee and his 'cousin' about his crush on a certain samurai again? (I wanna thank my two friends, whose names i won't say, for helping me on the summary, feedback,and title. Thanks you guys!)


"I really don't get how someone so hot can be such a dick." Lenalee said. Her cheeks were puffed out in an outraged manner. Allen, who was absent mindedly watching Kanda spar with Lavi, hummed.

Allen had had this small (major) crush on Kanda for a while (Try about a year). He couldn't help but notice how Kanda's ripped form moved with the attacks he launched. Lenalee who seemed to notice this, giggled. "You know, we could always ask Samuel for help. He is after all, the love expert around here." Samuel Par, an equipment type innocence user, was Allen's 'cousin' and love expert. Though the 20 year old had helped Allen, it just seemed to make things worse.

"What you got to do," Samuel said, "Is make him jealous. He likes you too Cousin, so it won't be too awfully hard. Well, he will be after, that is."

It seems it didn't help poor Allen at all.

"I tried that already. It didn't help!" Allen whined. "What did he tell you to do?" Lenalee asked.

"He told me to make Kanda jealous."

Lenalee's eyes brightened. "How come I didn't think of that? That a great idea!" Allen, who didn't like the twinkle that Lenalee's eyes obtained, started to back away slowly. Lenalee grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him off with her to find Samuel, "Allen, I guarantee to you that you will get your lover by the end of this fortnight!"

"Are you sure this is going to work," Allen whispered, "Because I feel like a fool." Samuel had 'dolled' Allen up into some nice clothes. Allen was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and tight black jeans. He was also wearing a black sleeveless vest. "Oh you look so cute Allen! I could just eat you up!" Samuel squealed. Samuel was wearing in a black shirt and jeans. "You know, if we play it correctly, you could have your man by tonight." Lenalee said deviously. She was wearing a short black shirt and white top. "I think I could handle being alone. I don't think he likes me anyways." Allen mumbled. "Oh it's alright sweetheart, I can go ask if you want. I can get those answers faster than you can say 'Cross in a leotard! You won't even have to try to make him jealous anymore!"

Samuel skipped out of the room while Lenalee and Allen shivered at the mental image Samuel gave them.

Finding Kanda's room was a difficult task. Trying to get him to open the door proved to be the most difficult thing someone could ever imagine.

"Come on Kanda! I know who you like! If you want to woo them, you need my help!" Samuel chirped. Kanda got up slowly towards the door and cautiously opened it, just a crack. "Oh come off it! I won't kill ya!" Samuel threw the door open and walked in like he owned the place. The dark, seemingly, dreary place actually looked to be comfy, if not a bit cold. "Well, close the door and sit! We have loads to talk about!" Samuel almost sang. "I better not regret this." Kanda grumbled. He had really just opened the door because he didn't want the idiot (Samuel) to cry out to the four winds who he liked (Well, it had had transitioned to something closer to love, but, it's not like he'll admit it.).

"Well, first off. I want to ask if you really do love Allen. I mean I won't bug you much, but if you break my baby Cousin's heart, I will rip out yours." Samuel said seriously. Heck, Kanda almost gulped. "Why do you- fine…I think I…I think I love him. I wouldn't know really. I never felt anything for anyone."

Samuel stared at Kanda for a moment. "That was so out of character for you. Answer accepted. Now, my little Allen thinks you hate him, and you think he hates you. Am I right?" Samuel looked at his nails. He made a great show of it too. "Well, I can help you with that. The truth is that he doesn't hate you. Now he's all dolled up today and will be walking around here in 15 minutes. You will corner him and demand in an answer from him. Hopefully, you will be an item by the end of tonight." The way Samuel said the 'plan' sounded pretty easy. But as they say, it's easier said than done.

"How could I have gotten lost? Stupid Samuel probably set me up!" Allen whined. He was in a dark corridor on the other side of the order. That was about 3 miles from his own room, which meant he was eligible to get lost. Samuel and Lenalee whispered to each other the hallway when Samuel came back from wherever he had gotten to, and then came back into Allen's room with a grin on their faces. They drew up a map and shoved Allen out into the hallway and sent him on his way.

He stumbled in the empty light less corridor and then heard footsteps. He froze and turned around. "H-hello? Is anybody there?" He stuttered lightly.

Out of the darkness came out Kanda, his trade mark scowl on his face. "What are you doing here Moyashi? Isn't the cafeteria on the other side of the mountain?" Allen visibly relaxed when he saw that it was Kanda, but then frowned and snapped at him, "My name is Allen, BaKanda. A-L-L-E-N! Can your small brain remember that?" Kanda sighed un-noticeably but looked at Allen irritably. "I asked what you are doing here _Moyashi, _or are you too stupid to answer a simple question?" Allen was getting irritated. They both glared at each other.

_Why did I have to love him?! He's such a jerk sometimes!_

_Why did I have to fall in love with such an annoying Moyashi?_

While they glared at each other, they were unaware that they started to slowly close in to each other. Their breaths mingled together and when he realized what happened, Allen tried to jump away, only to hit a door on the other side of the hall. Kanda followed him and put an arm on either side of his head. Allen panicked a bit and Kanda raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you Kanda? Let me leave!" Allen snapped. _Oh god, I have to leave now! Before I do something I'll regret!_

_What's wrong with him? Why does he want to leave?_

"Come on Kanda, quit trying to torment me. I know you hate me already. You don't have to remind me at every chance you get." Allen looked away, his silver eyes brimming with unshed tears. Kanda looked at Allen not knowing what to do. Then Samuel's words came drifting in.

_**Corner him and demand an answer…He doesn't hate you…**_

Kanda sighed inwardly and gathered up his courage. "You do realize I don't hate you, right?" He said with such remorse that Allen almost got whiplash from turning so quickly. Kanda almost smiled at the confused look on Allen's face.

_He looks so innocent like that…_

"It's true. I'm hoping you don't hate me either."

_Does he know?_

Allen nodded slowly and looked down, suddenly noticing how nice his shoes were. _I wonder when and where I got this pair…_

"I mean it Allen. It's not some type of elaborate prank. I don't do pranks." Kanda gently held Allen's chin and made him look up. Allen just stared at him, different emotions through his body. The most profound emotions were of Joy and Love. Allen looked at Kanda and then tried to gather courage. "I don't hate you…I actually…I…" Allen couldn't muster up enough courage for fear of it being a cruel joke. The message was as clear as day.

He leaned forward and kissed Allen. Allen's eyes widened until he melted into the chaste kiss. He slunk forward and grabbed Kanda's shirt lightly. Kanda slipped his arms around Allen and held him tightly. Kanda deepened the kiss slowly and made Allen moan quietly. He broke the kiss and looked into Allen's eyes.

"Does that count as proof?" Kanda said softly as he brushed his thumb over Allen's now rosy cheek. Allen blushed more and tried not to look at Kanda's eyes. Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist gently and led him to a door on the far side of the hall.

The rest, as they say, i y.

It seemed that Samuel did help for something after all.

"Now, I should really help poor Lenalee with her love bug problem. With the Rabbit, it's going to be near impossible! But I always did love a good challenge!"

Finis

(Or is it?)

Feedback? Please? \\(*^*)/


End file.
